


Obedience Training

by Alilwhiskey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Discipline, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Scout Abuse, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scout misbehaves, Spy disciplines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Training

"You will stay ‘ere and zhat is final!"

The Blu Spy spat furiously at the Scout. How dare he ask to go out and attend the team’s anniversary dinner when he couldn’t even successfully capture the Red team’s Intel.

"Bad dogs do not get rewards."

He continued, lighting a spice scented cigarette and taking a long draw into his lungs. Blowing the scented smoke out just under Scout’s nose which made Scout crinkle his nose from the strong, but delectable, scent.

"Now zhen.. Tell me why you are being punished, mon lapin?"

Spy used the smooth and gentle touch of his gloved fingers to lift Scout’s chin so their eyes met. He knew that Spy knew why he was being punished. The masked man seemed to just love dishing out obedience training to him. It made Scout feel helpless, subdued and at the whim of the Spy to be used. It was wrong but it felt right. 

"I.."

Scout swallowed nervously. He knew if he argued on his behalf those same hands, gently holding his chin in place, would deliver a stinging slap to his cheek as punishment for his retort.

"I.. Cause I.. didn’t capture duh Red’s Intel.."

The whispered response from the Scout sent a smile slowly creeping across the Spy’s lips.

"Very good, mon lapin. Now, what will you do next time?"

”..Bring back duh Red’s Intel..”

Scout answered without hesitation and Spy gave a soft, satisfied chuckle.

"Very very good and it seems zhe lessons I ‘ave been so graciously giving you is starting to pay off."

Spy removed his hand from Scout’s chin and cupped the side of his face tenderly. Spy hated disobedience and sloppy behavior, both on and off the job. So he took the Scout, be it forcibly, under his wing to teach him some manners.

"Spoi, everyone’s ready ta go. Whot’s take’n ya both ‘s bloody long?"

Sniper called through the closed, mahogany door of Spy’s smoke room.

"Scout will be staying ‘ere. ‘e is too tired to go and will be turning in early."

He called back to Sniper. 

”..Alroight. We’ll bring ‘em back some’n ta eat.”

"Oui. Thank you, Sniper."

Spy slipped on his suit jacket and straightened his tie.

"I expect you to be washed, dressed and in zhe bed before I return. Do I make myself clear?"

He was looking at Scout through the mirror as Scout gave a quiet nodded yes. Spy approached the runner and cupped his face once more. Giving him a peck on his forehead.

"Be a good boy while we are away."

He whispered in Scout’s ear. The hot breath on the runner’s ear making him shudder. With that being said, Spy exited his room and the sound of chattering and foot steps faded as the mercenaries, minus one Scout, left.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think? ;D


End file.
